


Easy as Pie

by QueenOfBrooklyn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 21st Birthday, 5+1 Things, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBrooklyn/pseuds/QueenOfBrooklyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jack asked for help to come up with a birthday present and one time he came up with an idea on his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as Pie

**Ransom and Holster**

They were his obvious first choice. They were Bitty’s captains this year and they lived with each other; they could give him insight on things he was missing out on. Not to mention that they were the first ones that answered their phones. And they were together when he’d called.

“Booze,” the two hollered into the phone before Jack had even formed a complete question.

“Isn’t that a little impersonal…?” Jack asked.

“He’s turning twenty-one bro! It’s a milestone! Booze are a tradition! A rite of passage even,” Holster said.

“If he’s turning twenty-one, couldn’t he just buy alcohol himself? Isn’t that the whole point?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

“It’s always more fun to get something as a present rather than forking up the money to buy it yourself, bro,” Ransom said after a moment.

Jack pulled a face, this wasn’t really the idea he was hoping for. “And what are you guys getting him?” he asked.

“Booze,” they answered together.  “We’re throwing a massive kegster at the Haus; there’s spread sheets and everything. Picture this….”

Jack rolled his eyes and tried not to sigh as he listened to their elaborate plan. He sure hoped someone else would answer their phone after he hung up with these two.

**Lardo**

“I can’t give you the answer bro, it’s gotta come from you,” she told him, causing him to groan.

“That’s the thing though, I got him an _oven_ last year Lards, how do I top that!?” 

She snickered in his ear and mumbled something along the lines of ‘I’m sure you come up with something that you could top. I bet he’d like that’.

Jack decided to pretend like he hadn’t heard her. This was serious. “He’s turning twenty-one, and we’ve been together for almost a year… I don’t want to get something mediocre, but I don’t want to get something that’s too… big or serious, you know? What if I just buy him the new Beyoncé album?  Or is she going on tour? What if I get him tickets?”

“Pretty sure he’s bought the album already Jack, let’s be real.  I also have strict instructions from Mrs. Bittle to make sure that Bits doesn’t get his hands on tickets so… sorry.”

Jack rolled over on his bed and groaned loudly into his pillow.

“I’m sorry bro, but I’m sure whatever you come up with, he’ll love it. Besides, it’s the thought that counts.”

**Shitty**

Shitty called him a couple of hours after he hung up with Lardo, offended that Jack hadn’t tried to call him sooner.

“Brah, they key is to get him something that he will need; that way it’ll be useful and whenever he uses it  he’ll think of you!”

Jack pursed his lips as he pondered this for a moment. He thought back to his recent conversations with Bits to try and recall him mentioning anything.

“What about a car? It’s a hassle for him to try to come visit by public transport…” he said after a moment.

“Dude, bro, I know money is not a big deal for you, but you can’t buy him a car! That’s way too much, he’ll flip out!”

Shitty was right, Bitty had ripped him a new one before Christmas about not spending too much on gifts. If Jack were to get him something expensive he’d probably be more upset about it than excited.

 “What if I sneak into the Haus and replaced that green couch?” Jack suggested next.

Shitty laughed loudly in his ear. “Brah, as much as he would love that, I can’t let you do it. Plus you know Chow sleeps on it before games; you can’t mess with routines like that!”

**Google**

**19:03** 21 st birthday present

**19:12** 21 st birthday present boyfriend

**19:20** What do I get for my boyfriend of 1 year for his 21 st birthday?

**19:27** Birthday present baking

**19:32** Birthday present Beyoncé

**19:39** Birthday present Hockey

**19:45** Cadeau de fête 21 ans

**…**

**21:02** Will my boyfriend dump me if I get him a bad birthday gift?

**His parents**

_“Hey Mom, Pa, it’s Jack. I guess you’re out… Could one of you give me a call back when you get home? It’s nothing urgent; I just have a question… I should be at home, if not you can reach me on my cell.  À tantôt, j’espère. Bye.”_

**\+ Himself**

He heard the front door of the Haus open and close from the kitchen. There was a pause before he heard footsteps.

 “I don’t know which one of you tried to bake something in my oven. Y’all know what happened last time! I swear— Jack!” the sound of Bitty’s voice and his rushed footsteps sounded until he came into view in the doorway of the kitchen. He paused, a surprised look on his face, as he found Jack wearing his apron and oven mitts, while pulling out a pie from his oven. 

“Right on time,” Jack grinned. He stood up, gently closing the oven door with his foot while he placed the pie on the cooling rack. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t showing up till tonight!” 

“Well, I had to show up early to make sure your present would be warm when you got back from class. I made it myself,” he smiled at Bitty as he pulled off the oven mitts and placed them on the counter. He would have liked to bake Bitty his favourite pie, but he figured it was best to stick with what he knew, so apple pie with a lattice crust it was.

“Honey, it’s perfect!”

Jack basked in his success while it lasted and decided not to tell Bitty just yet that there were four back up presents waiting for him in his room, just in case the pie had been a failure.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BE8tTVsk_iY/?hl=en) image!  
> Join me on [tumblr](http://monsieurjacksdad.tumblr.com/)!  
> You can also reblog the fic [ here](http://monsieurjacksdad.tumblr.com/post/143922167113/five-times-jack-asked-for-help-to-come-up-with-a).


End file.
